


Spot This, Potter

by SailorSlash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlash/pseuds/SailorSlash
Summary: Harry can’t seem to get his home work-out in without interruption from Draco.





	Spot This, Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).




End file.
